The New Mutant -REMAKE-
by xxNerdyCutiexx
Summary: After rescuing a mutant lizard, one of the turtle's takes a liking to her and secrets may be revealed. Carmela would need their help when her life could be in danger.
1. -Prologue-

**NOTE: Just a message for everyone: This is NOT copying! This story belongs to me but I uploaded it in my forgotten account. I just wanted to make sure that is cleared out.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! ^o^**

 **P.S. I"ll be changing of you things.**

* * *

It was a normal night in the sewers. Mikey eating pizza, Donnie and April in the lab, Raph training in the dojo, Splinter meditating and Leo watching TV. Everything was calm and quiet when,

"GUYS! Take a look at this!" Donnie yelled, blasting out of the lab with April on his side, carrying his laptop.

"We hacked to the security cameras and we saw MILLIONS of KRAANG's guarding some wall! They must be hiding something!" April cried, showing them millions of KRAANGs.

"They must be expecting us.." Donnie said.

"Then, what are we waiting for, then? Let's GO!" Mikey yelled, grabbing his nunchucks.

The turtles grabbed their weapons and headed to the van. Once out of the sewers, Donnie opens the live video on everyone's screens. In the video, the see lots of KRAANG, holding shotguns, guarding the hidden door.

"What do you think is inside?" Leo asked.

Mikey gasped and answered, Maybe they're making a cow mutant that will drown the whole city with milk!"

By saying that, Raph slaps Mikey. "You and your big mouth."

"It was only a thought.." Mikey murmured while rubbing his cheek.

Raph glared, "A stupid one!"

Both of you, stop it!" Leo cried.

"We're here."

* * *

On the KRAANG's hallways, and android stood there, guarding the halls. Suddenly, a green hand covered the android's head from behind and grabbed it to his side. In a second, the four turtles came out and sneaked through the hallways. After taking down all the androids in there way, they finally made it to the hidden door, where hundreds of KRAANGs were seen guarding it.

"There's to many of them! We'll never make it!"

"We need a distraction." Leo replied.

All three turtles turned to Mikey.

"Ugh, fine!" Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes. Mikey took off and face the millions of KRAANGs. "Yo, butt-droids! Come get some!" Mikey waved at them.

 **"Turtle has been spotted. Capture him."**

A few droids followed Mikey into their trap while others to guard the door. After Mikey and the other KRAANGs were nowhere to be seen, The three turtles came out of their hide-out and attacked. Donnie managed to reach the door to hack the code. The only problem was, there was nothing the hack. It was just like a complete wall!

Leo cried, "Anytime, Donnie!"

"I-I can't open it! It's just a w-wall!" Donnie cried back, searching for anything to open this hidden door. But nothing.

"Well, you better find a way!" Raph yelled, slicing and android to two pieces.

Donnie looked everywhere, looking for some sort of switch or some hidden door code but sadly, he couldn't find ANYTHING! Leo and Raph have finally finished beating the rest of the KRAANG and joined a confused Donnie.

"I just.. I just don't understand! There's no door code! No switch! No anything! This is impossible!"

Suddenly, Mikey joined them while out of breath.

"Where are the rest of the KRAANG?"

"Th-They (HUFF) l-l-lost me. (HUFF)" Mikey said, exhausted.

"Ok, guys! Help me find a switch to open this thing!" Donnie said.

Everyone was looking for a switch except for a tired Mikey who was trying to regain his energy. A few minutes passed, and the turtles have finally given up.

"It's no use! There is nothing here!" Raph said in frustration.

While his brothers were figuring out a way to get in, Mikey leaned on the wall, wanting to rest a bit. A sudden beep caught his attention and he, literally, pfell through the door. Hearing their youger brother's yell, the turtles turned to see their younger brother gone.

"Mikey?"

Leo, Raph and Donnie walked to the wall, searching for Mikey. Suddenly, Mikey's face came through the wall, face to face with Raph. Raph yelled and, of course, Mikey laughed.

"Oh, dude! You should have seen your face!" Mikey laughed.

"Mikey!" Raph growled.

Donnie approached Mikey with wide eyes, "Incredible! How do you do that?"

"Well, I just leaned to the wall and heard this beep and the last thing I knew, I can get through walls! Cool, right?" Mikey said, moving through the wall. Leo walked to the spot where Mikey was before.

"Mikey was here so the button must be here somewhere." He said, his hands exploring the wall to find the switch. A beep was heard and Leo hands were through the wall. He gave a sign to his brothers to follow.

Once all brothers were inside, they were shocked to see plenty of mutagen around them in giant tanks. There were millions of mutagen everywhere. It was incredible.

"Woah.." Mikey said, admiring everything.

They snapped out of it when they heard electric shocks in the corner of the room. Carefully, they sneaked to have a look. What they saw was three other KRAANGs in front of a big round tank of was facing the tank, another was in front of a switch and another one was next to the other android that was looking at the tank.

 **"The one known as our prisoner demands to tell KRAANG where is the mutagen."**

In the tank, there was a long red-headed green sea mutant that floated in the water. She had a long green sharped-lizard tail with fin ears. She wore a silver suit and an alien handcuff that goes to her elbows to her hands. She was closing her eyes and then revealed beautiful blue-paled eyes glaring at the android. A feminine voice was heard echoing the room.

 _"I would rather be fried like seafood then tell you, aliens."_

The KRAANG looked at her for a moment then turned to the android with the controller and nodded. The android nodded back and turned on the switch. In the tank, electric shocks started electrifying her. Her scream was heard echoing the room for a few seconds. The turtles couldn't handle such torture.

"We have to get her out. They're torturing her!" Raph whispered, taking out his sais.

"On my mark. 1..2..3.." Leo counted.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

All three androids turned to the turtles. The lizard girl turned to them weakly. All three KRAANGs took out their shotguns and battled the turtles. But how everything goes, the turtles win.

"Donnie, you know the drill."

Donnie nodded and ran to the controller. She was just floating there, weak and unconscious. Suddenly, the glass of the tank finally opened. Water came splashing out of the tank and the mutant girl being washed out. The turtles ran to her. Donnie checked her pulse.

"She will be fine. But barely. We need to get her out now." Donnie said.

Raph carried the mutant and all brothers ran out of the building safely. Once arriving in the sewers, Donnie ran to his lab with the girl. April and Splinter were shocked to see a badly wounded girl carried in Donnie's lab. April and Splinter walked to Leo, Raph and Mikey for an explanation.

"We found her getting tortured by the KRAANG in that hidden room." Leo explained, looking at the lab's door. "Will she be ok?" April asked, hopefully.

"We don't know. She looked badly wounded. She looked like she was in there for months." Raph answered, looking down.

Master Splinter closed his eyes for a moment and walked to Donnie's lab. The mutant girl was lying down on Donnie's lab couch. Donnie managed to tame out her handcuffs and was trying to revive her. Splinter softly placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Donnie, who was so concentrated on helping the poor girl, looked up in surprise to see Splinter since he didn't here anyone coming. Splinter gave him a sign to back up, and he did.

Splinter kneeled beside the girl and raised his rat hands to the girl. Donnie hears him chanting something but couldn't here it. Donnie looked in confusion for moment until the girl raised up, gasping for air. Her wounds were gone. Splinter had healed her. He never knew his sensei could do that.

"Are you alright, child?" Splinter asked.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes but softly calmed herself. Not the reaction that Donnie was expecting.

She answered, "I feel... fine. Th-Thank you.."

She touched her like she just had a headache. She sat on the couch, looking around her.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked.

"In our home. I'm Donatello. But, you can call me Donnie." Donnie introduced himself, smiling.

She gave him a small smile. She tried to stand up but she quickly fell. Donnie and Splinter helped her up. She soon learned how to balance again. "Sorry. It's been a long time since I've stood up."

"It's alright. It's quite normal." Donnie said.

She gave him a smile and started slowly walking around the lab. Splinter had left the room to join his sons and April with Donnie.

"So?" Raph asked.

"She's fine. Thanks to master Splinter." Donnie said, looking at his sensei.

"Can we see her?" April asked.

"She needs some rest. We will speak with her in the morning." Splinter said calmly and left to his bedroom.

Soon enough, April had went off home while everyone went to their bedrooms. But in everyone's mind, they asked the same question..

 _"Who is she?"_

* * *

The next morning, the turtles were eating breakfast to get ready for the day. It was quiet in the kitchen. No one was talking. Sensing something troubling his sons, Splinter broke the silence.

"What is on your minds, my sons?" Splinter asked.

"It's just that... She was tortured and-and we don't know how long. She could have prevented that if we knew where she was this whole time." Leo said, starring at his bowl.

"Do not blame yourselves for such guilt. What counts is that you saved her from that dark place." Splinter reassured them.

"I-I guess your right.."

"Can we go see her now?" Mikey said with a big smile.

"She's probably afraid to come out. I mean, look at us! Do you think she'll just act normal like other humans do with other humans?" Raph said.

"Well, she was pretty calm about it when she regain consciousness. She didn't looked too freaked out." Donnie said.L

Leo and Raph looked at each other while Mikey had a big smile on his face. "Awesome! Finally someone who won't treat us like freaks!"

Once the turtles finished their breakfast, they all went out to the living room to see the girl they rescued exploring their base. She wore a robe similar to Splinter's. Splinter must have borrowed one to her since she feels a bit naked without clothes. It was quite big but, what the heck! The turtle gang approached her.

"Good morning, ma'm! My name is-" Leo started but was interrupted by her.

"I know who you are, Leonardo."

Leo was put off-guard by this. How does she know his name?

"In fact, I know who all of you are." She continued. "Michael-Angelo.." She pointed at Mikey. "Donatello.." She pointed at Donnie. "And Raphael." She pointed lastly at Raph.

"How do you know our names?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"The KRAANGs are not really good at whispering." She answered. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"I am glad you are awake, child." Splinter said, joining the gang.

She smiled at Splinter and at that moment, April walked inside the base. She walked behind the girl to greet her.

"Hi!"

The girl got startled and turned around. "Do you greet everyone by scaring them?" She smirked.

"Oh, i'm sorry! I-" April said in embarrassment.

She giggled. "It's alright, sweetie! Just teasing you. You must be the famous April O'Neil the KRAANGs have been talking about."

"That obvious, huh?" April said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, you know all of our names and we don't know yours." Raph realized.

The lizard girl turned to the turtles and gave them a friendly smile.

"My name is Carmela." She said.

"WAIT!" Mikey yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"The KRAANG know our names?!" Mikey gasped in realization.

Everyone groaned.


	2. -Chapter 1-

After a few seconds of listening to Mikey talking about his realizations, he spoke.

"Carmela? That's a pretty good name! Because, you know, you're a mutant lizard and there's a lizard that's called a cameleon and-" Mikey cried with bright eyes before getting punched on the arm by a certain red-masked turtle.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Mikey whined.

"You know why.." Raph growled at him.

Suddenly, they heard a big growl. Everyone started their battle position. They all took their weapons, ready to face the monster.

"What was that?!" April asked, taking out her fans.

"I don't know but, it sounded angry." Raph said, holding tightly his sais.

"Actually, that was my stomach." Carmela said, embarrassed. "I'm hungry."

Everyone had wide eyes and stood in their normal positions, embarrassed. They never heard a stomach growl that loud.

"Have the KRAANG feed you since you were in there?" Donnie asked.

"Sometimes. They don't feed me when they punish me." Carmela sighed.

"Punish you for what?"

Carmela paused for a moment then answered, "I knew where the rest of the mutagen were. Since I refuse to tell them, they don't only electrify me but, they also don't feed me for a week.."

There was silence in the room until Carmela continued, "They have a plan BIGGER than the invasion of New York. That was just Plan A."

"What could be bigger than the invasion of New York City?" Donnie said, rubbing his chin.

"I knew it! They are making a cow mutant! But only BIGGER!" Mikey gasped.

Everyone glared at him except Carmela, who was hiding a snicker. She thought Mikey had a lot of funny imaginations in his head. Suddenly, a realization came to her head.

"The KRAANG must be looking for me. I don't think it's safe for me to be here."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us." Leo assured her.

"Yeah, we can take them! We always do!" Raph said, punching his hands together.

"Besides, we do this every single day!" Mikey said.

"So, how did you get mutated?" Donnie asked, curiously.

"Long story but for short, a bottle of mutagen fell from the top of my head and I woke up like this." Carmela explained.

Carmela's stomach growled once more. Splinter smiled and said, "I suppose you are very hungry, Carmela. Come to the table. We still have some noodles left."

Carmela nodded and followed Splinter into the kitchen. It felt so unreal to be out of the tank. It's been so long since she hadn't stood up and felt walls and floors. Still, they're still things about her that the turtles didn't know about. But, she'll save that story for another time.

* * *

The whole day seemed great for Carmela. She bonded quickly with April, played on the arcade and messed around with Mikey for a bit.

Finally, the night had come and it became quiet in the living room until,

"Carmela! You wanna head to the rooftops with us?" Mikey asked with bright eyes.

Before she could respond, Leo cut her off by saying, "She can't, Mikey! Remember, the KRAANG must be looking for her so it must be dangerous for her to be out."

Carmela rolled her eyes in annoyance and headed to the sofa. If only he knew. She watched TV for the evening. For the first time, she felt like she was at home.

It was evening and April and Casey entered the base. Casey was surprised to see a female lizard watching TV in the secret hideout.

"Who's she?" Casey asked, pointing at Carmela.

April looked at where he was pointing and answered, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! The turtles rescued her from the KRAANG. They found her being tortured by them. But, she's fine now that Splinter healed her. She's staying here for a while."

Carmela looked at who had come to visit the turtles. She looked surprised. There was April and... A guy?

 _"There is another?"_ She thought to herself.

The guy looked like a mix of emo and rebel, he wore a bandana on his forehead and he carried a hockey stick. Was he here to play hockey with the turtles?

Carmela walked to the two, greeted April and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Casey. He helps the guys on their missions like I do, sometimes." April answered, introducing Casey.

"With a hockey stick?" Carmela chuckled.

"Watch the action before you judge, princess!" The hockey player said before loosing balance when he was kneeling on his hockey stick.

Both girls laughed. Once calmed down, Carmela started introducing herself. "My name's Carmela."

"Nice to meet you, Carmen! So, did the guys get some pizza?" Casey said before rudely walking off and looking for a meal. Carmela took some time to process. Did he just called her Carmen?

She came back to reality when she heard a yell. She turned around to see Mikey skateboarding around the base. April, who almost got hit by Mikey, yelled, "Watch it, Mikey!"

"Sorry, April!" Mikey yelled back while doing some of his tricks.

Carmela joined April on the sofa and both girls talked. It was weird for them to bond so quickly. It was like they knew each other since forever.

"So, how did the KRAANG caught you?" April asked, suddenly.

Carmela was caught off-guard until she answered, "I wouldn't say they "caught" me.."

April gave her a strange look to tell her to continue. Carmela continued, "I was raised by them. At the time, I didn't even know they were aliens planning the invasion of earth. They use their human forms to trick me into thinking they were my parents. Sometimes I would question myself to why other kids could go outside and play all day while I had to stay inside all the time. Sometimes I would sneak out of the house and go have fun or go to my secret gymnastic classes. One day, I stumbled upon millions of mutagen in a old hideout place. At the time, I didn't know what it was so, I quickly ran off and forgot about it."

"And then?"

"On my 15th birthday, I finally found out the truth. I found out what they actually wanted to do with me. So, I started to run away when the bottle of mutagen came falling down. I woke up finding myself inside a water tank. Like I was some fish. I'm guessing you know the rest.." She finished.

"What did they wanted to do with you?" April asked.

"They waited until I reached the age of 16 to use me as a weapon. They knew I was sneaking out and they took this as a advantage. I found a blue-print that showed what they were going to do with me. They were going to turn me like a freakin' cyborg!" Carmela said.

"Why the age of 16, though?" April asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe to get to you." Carmela said.

April paused for a moment. This girl had been through so much. Her whole life was a lie. She had to get through that torture everyday. It reminded of her. Everyday, she tortured herself by thinking why her mother left her. Why her father, her only family, to be taken away so many times. Why did she have to be a target? Why did she have to be half KRAANG? Why did she have to lose everyone she cared for? She shook her head.

"How long have you been there? If you don't mind me asking.." April asked once more.

Carmela paused for a second. "I don't know how long. I lost track of the days. But it seems like a long time. Maybe a year.."

"I'm so sorry.." April said, feeling sorry for her new friend.

"It's all in the past now. What matters is that I'm out of that place. And I'm safe."Carmela assured her.

For now..

* * *

The next day, the turtles were planning on going inside the KRAANG's lab to find out what exactly they were planning with all those mutagen. But, it seems it won't be easy as they thought it would be.

"What do you mean the KRAANG's building is on lockdown, Donnie?" April asked again, still confused.

"It seems that the KRAANG doesn't want us finding out about their little plan. So, everything in their building are full of booby traps. The building is a dead zone." Donnie said, showing the traps the KRAANG had set up. It was true. Everything in the building is full of deadly traps. The turtles can't dodge that much traps.

Mikey snickered. "He said the B-word."

Donnie gave him a glare. "So, how are we going to do this?" Raph said. "There's no way will make it out alive with all of those traps."

"I can help."

Everyone turned around to see Carmela. She walked to the group. "I know everything on that building, even the hidden doors from the outside. I can show you."

"It might be dangerous." Leo said, unsure.

"Trust me on this. I dealt with the KRAANGs all my life. I'll be alright." Carmela assured Leo with a smile.

Leo thought about it then sighed in defeat. Carmela smiled. "So, where to?" Raph asked.

"There is a woman there that could probably help us. She's imprisoned in a secret base similar to mine.." Carmela said.

"How do you know we can trust her?" April asked, suddenly.

Carmela paused for a moment and sighed. She turned to April.

"She's your mother."


	3. -Chapter 2-

Everyone starred in shock but not as much as April, who froze. Her mother alive? No, Carmela must be wrong. It could be another trick. Raph broke the silence.

"How do you if it's her real mother?"

Carmela paused again. "Because I could hear her yells of pain. Since my mutation, I have the ability to hear things from the distance. And I know it's her. I could hear her cries and her voice calling to her daughter every night."

April's eyes started to water. Her mother... Her REAL mother.. She's alive. And all along, she was in the KRAANGs secret base. She started crying. Donnie rubbed her back for comfort. It took a moment for April to compose herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." Carmela said, looking down.

"It's alright. I understand why you couldn't." April said, assuring her that she was ok.

"Now.." April began.

"Let's go get my mom."

* * *

The team arrived on the building. Carmela looked at the tall building, feeling mixed emotions now that she's here. Everything was a lie. Since the beginning, it was all a trick. She shut her eyes tightly. Not now. They had a job to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Leonardo.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just zoned out a bit." Carmela said. "Let's go."

Leo nodded and followed her, like the rest of the gang. They went to the back of the building to a secret door entrance. Carmela tapped a code and then, an entrance was revealed. She gave the sign to follow her. So they did.

They followed Carmela for five minutes until she told the sign to stop. They all stopped and heard a scream. A feminine scream. April's heart stopped. Could it be..?

"She's here." Carmela confirmed.

April was having full emotions. The KRAANG were experimenting her mother. She was actually going to see her mother again. Donnie gave a reassuring smile. She weakly smiled and took a deep breathe. They all got their weapons ready.

"Alright, in 1...2..3.." Leo said.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled.

The KRAANG turned to see the turtles and his friends attacking their secret base. They pulled out their shotguns and got ready for battle. April gasped when she saw her mother. She was lying there, unconscious. She was held on a chair, with syringes that were lied right next to her. She had her head down and she couldn't see her face. But April knew it was her. Her mother.

"APRIL!"

April snapped out of it to see Donnie kicking out a KRAANG who almost killed her. "You alright, April?" Donnie said, worried.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks, Donnie." April assured him.

"I'll get your mom. Cover me." Donnie said.

"Right." April nodded before Donnie ran off to her mother.

Carmela stood there, watching her friends battle. She wished she wasn't ordered to hide. By surprise, a robotic hand covered her mouth and started dragging her. She tried to cry out to her friends but they couldn't hear her. Time for desperate measures.

She kicked the KRAANG right where it hurts and jump-kicked the android so hard that the alien brain ran off, screeching.

 _"I always wanted to do that."_ Carmela thought to herself while watching the alien run away.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. An open door. She recognized that door. It's where the KRAANG get their weapons. She smirked and ran inside.

A lot of weapons were found in that room. She looked at her surroundings in disbelief. Who knew the KRAANG had these sort of weapons? Well, obviously! Since they're aliens from another planet. She looked around, admiring every weapon in the room. Then, something caught her eye. There was a box hidden behind a wall. She walked to it and pulled out what was inside. She smiled. Now, this is interesting.

* * *

On the other side, The turtles were almost done with the KRAANG. Raph slashed the KRAANG into two pieces and watched as the alien brain ran off. Donnie had successfully unlocked the chair from Ms. O'Neil and carried her. He battled with one arm to protect Ms. O'Neil from the KRAANGs that were left.

He felt her slip from his grasp and tried to carry her again when a KRAANG held a shotgun to his face. He was ready to take his staff when he found his staff laying behind him. He panicked. What was he going to do?!

 **"Turtle detected. Calling reinforcements."** The KRAANG said.

He felt that he could hear the footsteps of the other androids from a distance. April had now realized that Donnie was in trouble.

"DONNIE!"

 **"Reinforcements are now arriving. Engaging turtles destruct-"** The KRAANG said before the android's head has been cut off by a purple light. Everyone looked in surprise. Once the android had fell, they found Carmela behind. They were shocked to find her in a black suit and weapons on her arms and hips. Everyone starred.

"Man, that was annoying!" Carmela huffed, smiling.

Carmela paused then looked at her comrades. "We need to go. I can hear the reinforcements coming."

"Alright. Donnie! Take Ms. O'Neil and let's go!" Leo yelled. Donnie nodded and did what he was told.

They all ran out of the building safely and drove back to the base. In the van, April sat next to her unconscious mother. She starred at her. "Don't worry, mom. You'll be fine."

* * *

 _An Hour Later.._

April sat on her mother's side, waiting for her to wake up. She couldn't believe she was here. All along.. She was right under her nose. A tear escaped April's eye. "I'm sorry, Mom.." April whispered, her head down.

A moan stopped April's heart for a moment. She raised her head to see her mother flutter her eyes open. She was awake. Splinter's healing spell worked! April could feel tears coming out of her eyes and a big smile that wouldn't let go. April's Mom looked at her surroundings and then noticed April. She starred at her for a moment before popping her eyes wide.

"A-April?.."

At that moment, April launched herself at her mother for a hug. She cried on her mother's shoulder. "M-M-Mom!.." April stuttered. Finally. The moment she'd been waiting for years. April's Mom was caught off-guard but then, held her daughter tightly to her, crying as well. "Oh, my sweet A-April.."

Both women cried on each other's eyes. Unknown of their presence, a group of reptiles and a rat watched at the touching reunion of a mother and a daughter. All mutants had smiles on their faces.

"So, where did you get the new suit?" Leo asked, suddenly.

"Oh, just stole it from the KRAANGs armory, along with the weapons. Looks pretty cool, don't you think?" Carmela answered, her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Leo said.

"I ain't no damsel in distress.." Carmela said.

"No, you aren't. Maybe you'll like stick here for a while?" Leo chuckled.

Carmela genuinely smiled and answered, "I don't see why not."

* * *

 _A Half An Hour Later.._

After a half an hour later, April and mother walked to the living room. They could tell that Ms. O'Neil didn't feel uncomfortable with the situation of meeting more mutants. April walked with a smile, her mother by her side.

"Guys, this is my mom. Mom, this is Mickey, Raph, Leo, Donnie, Splinter, Casey and Carmela." April introduced her mom and the team.

All the team waved and smiled at the mother. Ms. O'Neil seemed to be relaxed a bit.

"Th-Thank you for rescuing me. I never have thought to be out of that horrible place.." April's mother said.

"Well, you can count on us on dealing with those freaks." Raph assured Ms. O'Neil, punching his hand.

"Yeah! We do that all the time!" Mikey said, happily.

"If it weren't for Carmela, we wouldn't have found you." April said, gesturing Carmela.

Ms. O'Neil starred at the female mutant for a second then, brushed it off. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Ms. O'Neil." Carmela smiled.

"If you don't mind us asking, Ms. O'Neil but, we happen to know that the KRAANG are planning something. Do you know what it is?" Leo asked.

"I-I'm sorry. But I can't help you with that." Ms. O'Neil paused. "All I know is that they keep talking about a plan called "Plan D.E.X." ".

"Well, that's not going to help us much." Raph murmured.

"Maybe. But if I can manage to hack on the KRAANG's lab computer, we may know more about this "Plan D.E.X" ". Donnie said, rubbing his chin.

"We just hope that we'll find out more about it soon." Carmela said.

* * *

 _In April's Apartment..._

Kirby waited patiently for her daughter to arrive. He sat on the dining room, reading the news paper. A whole lot of things happened since the invasion. But everything seems ok. And that's alright. He reached for his coffee cup and took a sip. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Must be April.

He put his news paper down and walked to the door. He opened the door with a smile but, soon turned into shock when he found who else was at the door. At April's side, found his beautiful wife. She starred at him, as well. Neither of them said a word. They looked at each other's eyes. Kirby's mouth was hanged open. No.. It couldn't be.. This must be the KRAANG's trick..

"Kirby.." his wife finally spoke.

"No, th-this is a trick! You can't be alive! You-" Kirby stuttered, walking a step back.

Ms. O'Neil held his hand and looked at her husband. "Kirby, it's really me.."

"We rescued her from the KRAANG, Dad. It's really her.." April said softly, looking at her mother.

Kirby's heart seemed to stop. He looked back at the woman in front of him. Could it really be..

"Selina?"

"Kirby.." Ms. O'Neil said softly, her eyes watering. It was really her. His wife. His Selina.

Kirby hugged his wife. Tears started falling from his cheeks. He felt arms hugging him back. They both fell down to the floor, their arms still not letting go. April watched her parent's reunion with a smile. A tear escaped her eye. She could hear her father whispering repeatedly, "I'm sorry.."

Finally, they were a family again.


	4. -Chapter 3-

It's been a week since the turtles had rescued April's Mom and everything's been going great. Kirby was happy to have his whole family again, Carmela has been training with Splinter and the turtles, well... They're their old selves. Carmela has become a really good friend with the team. Donnie is still caught in his lab trying to hack on the KRAANG's lab computer, though. No news from him yet.

Right now, Carmela is training alone in the dojo. She tied her hair into a cute ponytail and wore a white T-Shirt and a black jogging short, that April bought for her. For training, she uses blades because, like, you don't want to use an energy sword to destroy the dojo. She's blindfolded and, with the help of her super-hearing, tries to listen carefully for her target. Suddenly, she hears a twang sound. She slashes her target to pieces. Carmela really liked the dummies Splinter had installed for her. You know, the wooden dummies that pop up to scare you? Yeah, those dummies. She hears another sound. She launches. Another sound. She launches again. She hears another sound and attacks when,

"Whoa! Easy!"

She peeks out from her blindfold to see her blade right on Leo's neck. He had his arms up high and starred at her with wide eyes. She takes off her blindfold and takes her blade off of his neck. "Leo! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Probably not the best idea to sneak on you.." Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you don't want a knife on your neck, I'll probably say that's the worst idea." Carmela said, waving her blade before putting it down.

"You're good. I'm actually impressed." Leo commented.

"I know." Carmela said, flipping her hair with her hand.

Leo chuckled. "So, want to come with us on the rooftops later?"

"Sounds fun. I'm in!" Carmela said, enthusiastically. "So, wanna fight?"

"Hm?" Leo said, not understanding.

"You know, try to practice with me. Show me your moves. No weapons."

"I don't know. I maybe won't go easy on you." Leo teased.

"On the contrary: I won't go easy on you. What are you waiting for, blue?" Carmela said, ready.

So, they started. Leo would be able to slow her down, but she got her ways. Sometimes Carmela would be able to pin Leo down but now for long. They've been going at it for fifteen minutes and both of them still wasn't ready to give up. Carmela, huffing, said, "If I win this, you owe me a pizza."

"Sounds fair if you do the same if I win." Leo said, running to her.

The lizard back-flipped to the side, "Deal."

Suddenly, the mutant lizard was pinned down to the floor by the blue leader. He was on top of her, both huffing. "Good one, blue.." Carmela commented. In surprise, Leo was caught off-guard when she manage to flip Leo to the floor. Now, she was on top, her legs touching his hips. "But, not good enough for me."

Leo tried to get up but Carmela pinned his arms down with her hands. Her face was inches to his. They starred at each other. She didn't know why she was doing this. But, she liked it. Until...

"Woah! Looks hot in here!"

Both mutants turned around to see Mikey smirking down at them. "Oh, don't worry! Don't worry! I'll leave you to your "business." ". He said, still smirking and walked off. Both mutants starred at the exit, wide eyes.

"Guess you owe me a pizza.." Carmela finally manage to say.

"DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" They heard Mikey yell.

"MIKEY!" Lizard and turtle yelled, embarrassed and annoyed.

* * *

 _In The Rooftops..._

Laughter can be heard from the rooftops. The gang have been hanging out in the rooftop for thirty minutes. It was a great night. The stars were out and the moon shine brightly in the night sky. Carmela had put back her black suit she wore about a week ago. She really liked the suit. It was surprisingly comfortable and it glowed purple when she would use her energy blades. She likes that kind of stuff.

Leo and Carmela haven't talk for a while since the incident in the dojo. It was quite embarrassing and neither knew what to say or start with. Carmela sat on the edge of the rooftop, gazing at the stars. It's been so long since she seen those glittering lights. She missed the world from the outside. So much. Her friends were on the back chatting and joking around while she wanted to stargaze for a while.

"Hey.." She heard a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around and found Leo, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. She felt her cheeks reddening. They were going to do this now?

"Um.. Want some company?" Leo asked.

Carmela just starred for a moment then came back from reality. "U-Um.. Sure! Sure! I don't mind.." She said, playing with a piece of her hair.

Leo sat next to her and silenced invaded between the two. Carmela bit her lip while Leo looked from the other side. Finally, Leo coughed, having the lizard's attention.

"The stars looked great tonight, huh?" Leo commented, looking at the sky.

"Y-Yeah. It's been so long since I've seen them." Carmela replied. "When I was a kid, I would sneak out just to see the stars."

Silence invaded again. Carmela hugged her knees. "Look, about earlier.." Leo started, scratching his scalp.

"It-It's alright. It was, you know, just for fun." Carmela said, receiving a nod from Leo.

There was a quick pause.

"You know, you still owe me that pizza." Carmela said, finally looking at her friend, a little smirk on her face.

Leo chuckled. He had to admit. Whatever the situation, Carmela knew how to cheer up a moment.

"So, how we doing here?" Mikey said, hugging his brother and friend, surprising them.

"MIKEY!"

* * *

The group came back to the sewers and hang out a little more before April and Casey would head out home. Casey and Raph were at the arcade, competing themselves to know who could beat the other's high score. Mikey skateboarded while Leo watched a little more of TV. Donnie went directly to his lab(obviously!). And that leaves April and Carmela at the corner of the room.

"So, I see you and Leo are going pretty well.." April said.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy." Carmela replied.

"You think Donnie will manage to hack in the KRAANG's computer?" April asked.

"Don't know. KRAANG's technology is very hard to crack. We just have to wish him luck." Carmela answered, looking at the lab's door entrance.

April just nodded. "I-I just want to thank you again for helping find my mother."

"It's not a problem, April-" Carmela said.

"No, it's more than that. All these years, I kept thinking where was my mother, all this time. I was thinking I'll never see her again. To feel her gentle arms around me again. But, you brought my mother back to my life. And I'm very very thankful for that. A thank you can't describe what I'm-" April started saying.

"April, I get it. Your very very very very thankful. And it was my pleasure. If it were my Mom, I'll surely feel the same way." Carmela said, smiling.

April hugged Carmela, which caught the lizard off-guard. "What are you doing?"

April pulled out and looked at her. "I'm hugging you, silly."

"Hugging?" Carmela said, confused.

"Right. You've been living with the KRAANG all your life. Well, a hug is an expression to show affection to someone." April explained to her.

"Oh.." Carmela said, awkwardly. "You want to continue?"

April smiled and hugged her again. This time, Carmela hugged her back. She never had this kind of affection. But, she liked it. I guess there's some things she needs to learn about.

* * *

 _The Next Day.._

It's been an hour since the turtles left to the KRAANGs. Donnie still hasn't succeeded into hacking on the lab's computer and the turtles decided to go the lab's computer themselves. Carmela and April decided to stay since they wanted some girl time(and April needed to explain some things for Carmela.). Splinter was meditating at the dojo while the girls were at the couch.

"So, are you and Casey a thing?" Carmela suddenly asked.

"What? N-No! No! Of course not! That guy has some serious issues to fix." April answered.

Carmela watched as her friend awkwardly denied her question. True, Casey was a knuckle-head but, she felt that their was something between them and Donnie. She seen how Donnie looks at her. But, who is she to judge? She knew nothing about love except that your heart beats a mile a second and you strangely turn hot.

"Whatever you say." She finally said, lounging down on the couch.

"And, what does that suppose to mean?" April said, putting her hands on hips with attitude.

A sound that came from the entrance of the base got their attention. They turned to see the turtles. Badly injured. Casey was holding Raph's arm to help Raph balance. The girls ran to their side and helped them to the couch.

"What happened?!" April said, looking at Donnie's injuries.

"We were attacked. They knew we were coming." Casey explained.

"It was a trap." Carmela murmured.

"What has happened?" Splinter's voice could be heard.

"The KRAANG attacked them. They knew they were coming and it looks like they were prepared." Carmela said, looking at her injured friends.

Splinter looked at his sons. Mikey moaned in pain. He had scratches on his back and on his knee, his shell had a little crack on it and his knee looked purple. Raph's right leg has become swollen, his eye from the left has become a black eye and his leg didn't look too good. Donnie's mouth has a drop of blood, his right eye is black and his staff has been broken. Leo's arm looked broken, he had scratches on his shell and blood was coming out from his nose. They didn't look too good.

"Quickly! Move them to my chamber!" Splinter ordered. And the three teenagers obeyed and helped carried the four injured turtles.

A few minutes later, when the turtles were rested, April and Carmela walked to join Casey, who sat on the couch, rubbing his left arm.

"Casey, are you alright?" April asked, worried.

"Nothing to worry, Red! Just a scratch.." Casey assured her.

"What happened?" Carmela asked.

Casey paused. "I remember Leo ordering me and Raph to search the other side while he and the guys went to the other. I remember something hitting me. Hard. I woke up and found Raph pretty injured. I found the rest from the outside. Luckily, I didn't get injured to much and drove them out of there. That's all I know."

"Did you see who hit you?"

"That's the thing! I couldn't see it! Whoever or whatever that was, was super fast. Like "Sonic the Hedgehog" fast!" Casey explained.

"Maybe when the guys wake up, they'll tell us more." Carmela said.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later..._

Leo woke up in a bed. He moaned in pain. What happened? All he could remember was that he was fighting the KRAANG and... Oh no. He looked at his brothers. They all had bandages on them. They were all still asleep. He looked at himself and saw he was bandaged around his shell and had a cast on his right arm. Great.

"Hey."

He turned around to see Carmela at the door. She looked relieved and worried at the same time. She entered the room and sat on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Just a little bit of pain but quite alright." Leo said, touching his forehead. "How are my brothers?"

"They'll make it. Mikey's shell was cracked a little but Splinter manage to fix it. It'll take some days, though." Carmela said, looking at her other friends. "So, what happened?"

"It was a trap. It was obvious. But, I didn't expected it to happen so fast.." Leo groaned.

"What is it?" Carmela questioned him.

"I remember hearing Mikey yelling. I found him falling from the building. Me and Donnie manage to save him but, something.. something was there.." Leo tried explaining.

"What was there?"

"I don't know. It was fast. I found Mikey down to the floor and saw Donnie flying up and banged the wall. I saw red glowing eyes. And the rest is black.." Leo sighed. "I should have seen it coming.." Leo said, regretfully.

"It's not your fault, Leo.." Carmela placed her hand on his hand.

"But I'm their leader! I should have seen this coming! It's all my fault.." Leo cried.

"Leo, even though you're leader, not all leaders are psychic. You are a great leader and I'm sure your brothers couldn't ask for a better one.." Carmela reasoned with him. "Try to get some sleep. You need it."

"Alright.. Thanks, Carm." Leo said before going back to sleep.

"Anytime, Blue.." Carmela whispered before softly closing the door.


End file.
